


Stars Don't Shine Like You

by RavenAurelieChoiseau



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Kissing, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 17:28:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15912921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenAurelieChoiseau/pseuds/RavenAurelieChoiseau
Summary: "Stiles presses his forehead to the cold glass and sighs. The small expiration leaves a circular mark of condensation. His cinnamon eyes follow the wolf as he walks rapidly to his car, each step a dagger in the brunette’s heart."Stiles is afraid that Derek no longer loves him.





	Stars Don't Shine Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Dipping my toes back in since I haven't had time to write in the past two weeks (for which I humbly apologize).

Stiles presses his forehead to the cold glass and sighs. The small expiration leaves a circular mark of condensation. His cinnamon eyes follow the wolf as he walks rapidly to his car, each step a dagger in the brunette’s heart.  
Derek looks up only a second, brow furrowed. It’s not long enough for him to see Stiles raise his shaky hand to wave goodbye. The car pulls away and 5 fingers trace a heart on the pane.  
“I don’t think he loves me anymore,” Stiles muses.  
  
He deliberates whether to call Scott as he clambers over to the kitchen. The breakfast dishes mock him from their place on the table. They are definitely not a symbol of a peaceful household this morning.   
Earlier, Stiles and Derek had fought terribly. Derek had barely eaten anything, sipping his coffee in near silence. Stiles nursed a bagel, choking on each piece as if he were chewing on cardboard. When ten minutes had passed, he broke down.  
“I don’t understand why you don’t tell me to fuck off. That would hurt less than this silence.”  
Derek just stood there, mug in one hand while his other arm defensively lay across his broad chest. One eyebrow raised, chartreuse eyes full of scorn, he said nothing in response. And Stiles died a little inside.  
One thing Derek Hale knew how to do well was shut people out.  
  
Stiles now washes the same mug, wondering if everything will ever be okay again. He dries his hands on a grey towel hanging crookedly from the cabinet door and reaches for his phone. No messages. No texts.  
He draws a deep breath and dials Scott’s number. It rings four times until the Alpha’s voice doesn’t yell a “What’s up, man?”  
Stiles clears his throat and lowers himself into the chair. “Scott, I’m miserable. Please talk to me.”  
Scott’s voice drops significantly as the concern takes over. “What happened, Stiles? Tell me.”  
Stiles hates to be a burden but really needs to vent. Who better to than his best friend?  
  
“Derek and I had a huge fight this morning. I confronted him about how quiet and secretive he’s been lately. I almost accused him of cheating. Scott, I don’t think he loves me anymore.”  
His friend runs a hand through his chocolate waves, unsure of what to say. “How long has he been acting strangely? I mean, is he being mean to you?”  
Stiles shakes his head. “Not mean. Just distant. He’s on his phone when I’m in the shower and disappears for hours at a time. I mean, it’s only been a couple weeks of this but the change is dramatic. What’s confusing is that in the evenings he almost seems normal. He’ll cuddle with me and then we have sex like always. I don’t fucking know what to think, Scott.”  
  
Scott wishes he were better at these kinds of things. He feels bad for Stiles and knows he can't help him.  
“Where is he now? I’m assuming he isn’t there.”  
Stiles fiddles with a red string hanging from the curtain. It’s wrapped around his index finger, cutting off the circulation as the tip becomes bright red.  
“He isn’t. He left without telling me where he was going. Took a small bag with him that I didn’t even see him pack. I can’t live this way, Scott. I can’t go on wondering if he loves me or not.”  
  
His best friend knows this to be true. Stiles is anxious and obsessively overthinks. “I think the best thing to do is just ask him point blank what is going on. It’s the only way, Stiles. He’s not the most talkative person in the world so maybe you’re just having a communication problem. He adores you. I really don’t think his feelings have changed. It might just be a funk.”  
Stiles ponders this a moment, failing in his attempt to relax.   
“I think you’re right. I’ll do that. It can’t get any worse than it already is. Thanks, dude. Sorry I’m so emo.”  
Scott can’t help but chuckle. “It’s okay, Stiles. It’ll be okay, you’ll see. Just trust in Derek's feelings.”  
  
The heaviness in his chest says otherwise, but Stiles is hopeful. “I’ll see you later, okay? I’m gonna try to track him down.”  
“Sure thing,” Scott replies. “Let me know what happens, kay?”  
“Will do. Talk to you later.”

As Stiles is about to type Derek a text, he receives one from the wolf.  
**Stiles, meet me at this address. We have to talk.**  
 Shit. Derek wants to meet him in a public place. Everyone knows what that means. He’s going to break up with him, ask him to move out. Out in the open so Stiles can’t make a scene.  
“Motherfuck,” Stiles whispers as the panic closes his windpipe.  
  
It doesn’t take him long to get ready. He doesn’t want to prolong the wait any more than necessary. Dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt, Stiles runs the distance to his jeep. His hand trembles as he fishes for his car keys and even more so when he tries to get it in the ignition.  
“Fuck!” Stiles screams in frustration.  
The location in the text is odd, and he doesn’t immediately recognize it. Stiles tries not to speed there as his anxiety builds with each mile.  
  
When he finally pulls up, he realizes it’s the local planetarium. Why wouldn’t Derek just break up with him in a restaurant like a normal person? Well, probably because Derek Hale is not a normal person.  
The walk up the steps is like taking the Green Mile. Stiles’ heart pounds in his chest and his mouth goes desert dry. When he enters the building, palm sweaty against the handle, his breath stops short.  
The realization that in a few moments his relationship with Derek will end leaves him quietly desperate. He stifles the urge to cry mainly because it wouldn't be very "manly."  
  
The last feet to the main hall are torture. Stiles hesitates one last moment before crossing the threshold. That’s when he gasps.  
  
Derek Hale stands in the middle of the small planetarium stage, dressed in a dark suit and tie. He looks absolutely stunning. A string quartet seated behind him begins playing romantic music as soon as he's in view.  
A smirk plays on the wolf’s lips and Stiles comprehends what is happening. Relief and excitement fill his heart and he rushes over to Derek, falling into his arms.  
“Der….”  
  
As they embrace, the smell of Derek’s cologne fills Stiles’ nostrils. He inhales it deeply and squeezes hard.  
"Stiles," Derek whimpers. "I'm so glad you came."   
  
The place darkens suddenly, one spotlight on them as the night sky on the ceiling illuminates the venue. They both look up and Derek kisses Stiles chastely on the lips.   
  
“Derek, what is all this? I’m so confused,” Stiles asks as he pulls away, keeping his hands arm's length on the wolf’s strong shoulders.  
Derek grins, the warmth in his gaze restored. He fishes in his pocket and slowly gets down on one knee. Stiles feels like he is going to pass out.  
“Oh my god,” he murmurs. “Oh my god…”  
  
“Stiles,” two green eyes shine at him lovingly. “We’ve been together for a year now. I can’t imagine my life without you. I miss you when you aren’t around and I never want to wake up without you by my side. I’m sorry I’ve been so weird and secretive the past two weeks, but it was all to put this together. It killed me to argue with you this morning but I had to in order to avoid suspicion. Angel, I love you more than my own life. You are my sun, my moon and you are in every star I see. In fact, they all pale compared to you. I don't want you to just be a page in my book, as the saying goes. I want you to be my book. Please do me the honor of becoming my husband. I want to worship you for the rest of my life.”  
  
Derek opens the velvet box he is cradling in his hand like a baby sparrow, revealing a dark hammered men’s ring. It looks vaguely familiar.  
Stiles’ eyes widen in astonishment and he draws his hands to his gaping mouth.  
“Is this…?” he stammers.  
  
Derek nods. “This was your mother’s favorite ring. Your Dad gave it to me when I asked for your hand. I had it made into a men’s ring.”  
Stiles bursts into tears as he reaches for it with long, quaky fingers. “Oh my god, Derek. I… I…. I love you so much. Yes, I’ll marry you. Of course I’ll marry you!” he screams as he slips it on his finger.  
Seconds later he angles in and kisses Derek, one hand gently caressing the back of his neck. The men melt into each other as some people step into the room.   
Scott, Lydia, Malia, and the Sheriff cheer. They were all hiding behind the projection screen.  
  
Stiles breaks, turns to see who it is. He belly laughs and wipes tears from his eyes when he sees them appear. Stiles addresses one in particular, slapping him on the arm.   
“Scott, you asshole! Here I was thinking I was gonna get dumped!”  
  
The Alpha pulls him in for a hug, offering a sincere apology. “I’m sorry. But I couldn’t spoil the surprise. Plus we all knew you’d say yes so… “  
  
Noah steps up, very emotional as he examines the ring Derek had made.  
“I am so happy for you boys. Honestly. And so content you can keep something of your mother’s with you, Stiles. She’d be so proud of the man you’ve grown to be.”  
  
“Thanks Dad,” Stiles sniffles. "It means a lot for you to say that."  
Derek shakes the Sheriff’s hand as the girls hug Stiles. “I promise never to hurt Stiles again, sir. I'm sorry it was a necessary evil. And thank you for giving me your permission.”  
Noah grins and pats Derek on the back. “It was for a good cause. Welcome to the family, son.”  
  
The girls get to talking Derek's ear off about helping with arrangements and Scott takes advantage, pulling Stiles aside.  
“So when is the wedding and can I be a groom?” Scott asks.  
Stiles guffaws. “Dude, you’re my best man and you know it. Don’t even.”  
Scott giggles. “Awesome. I can't wait to start planning your bachelor party.”  
  
After a few more minutes of conversation among all the group, Derek loops his arm into Stiles’ and suggests they all go to lunch to celebrate.   
“It’s on me,” Noah offers.  
“Already taken care of,” Derek replies, “but you can help us pay for the wedding if you like.” Laughter ensues and the Sheriff shakes his head.   
Stiles winks. "He's not kidding, Dad. We're totally going to need the help." 

**Author's Note:**

> Was away, came back. Went away again and it was crazy times. Now I should finally be able to focus on my writing again. Especially smut. Thank you for your patience.


End file.
